


at death, a proclamation

by valenstyne



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is still so much you do not know, Genjo Sanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at death, a proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> First Saiyuki fic, aaaahhhhh. *hides*

There is still so much you do not know, Genjo Sanzo. 

Perhaps I failed as a teacher. Perhaps I should have trained you properly as a Sanzo priest, told you about the cruel, beautiful ways of the world before you had to witness them yourself, prepared you for the weight of the title and sutras you must now bear.

Instead I taught you how to fold paper airplanes, and, I hope, how to listen.

And most important of all, Koryuu, know this: You were never merely my pupil or my favorite disciple. Certainly not my servant.

You were my son.


End file.
